Thalia and Nico's Guide to making Percy annoyed and mad
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: One shots for my story Thalia and Nico's Guide to annoying Percy. You don't have to read Thalia and Nico's guide first. It really doesn't matter.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored. I wanted to pull some pranks. Maybe all go to the stolls. Nah, that will backfire on me. I need some one else. That's it! Nico. I got out of my bed in the Artemes cabin and walked out.  
I walked across camp to get to the the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Nico. Surprise, surprise. "Hey, Lightning Head." Nico said. Lightning Head. Really? All let this one slide once. "Death Breath do you wanna pull a a prank on Percy?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. I shrugged "I'm bored." I said. "Good enough for me come in. I walled in and sat at the edge of his bed.

"So what prank are we pulling" he asked. "Well I was thinking we pull a prank every week on him. One hundred and one pranks." I said. "Sounds cool." He said. "How about we start of small." Nico suggested. "Alright."I said. "Like telling him Annabeth hates him. And tape the reaction." I said. "You tell him all get his reaction on tape." Nico said. "Deal?" Nico asked. "Deal." I said. "Meet me tomorrow at Percy's cabin." I said. "Kay." Nico Said. And with that I left.

* * *

**There it is the begging to my one shots hope you enjoy! I wanna thank my beta reader LindsyAwsomeAsPercabeth. And thank you to those who read my other story Thalia and Nico's Guide to annoying Percy.**

**-AC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! New rule in till I get enough reviews, no more. Do you understand? Oh God's, I sound like my mom. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO**

NICO

I was waiting out side my cabin for Thalia, she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. What's taking her so long? "Nico!" I suddenly hear. I turn to see..."Thalia!" I yelled. "What took so long?" I asked. "I had to explain this to Annabeth, you do not want a daughter Athena after you, do you? She asked. I just rolled my eyes. "What ever, now come on we have a prank to pull." I said.

We walked over to Percy's cabin. Thalia turned to me. "You got the camera?" She asked. I pulled out my phone that Leo made me. (On special request. 500 drachmas. It was worth it.) "Yup." I answered. "Good." Thalia said. She banged on the door. I hid in the shadows so Percy won't see me video taping him. The door opened. "Pineconee face!" Percy yelled. "What's up?" Percy asked, noticing Thalia's distressed face. Being a daughter of Zeus has its advantages.

"Percy. I just heard Annabeth talking with Malcom, she said and I quote 'I hate Percy'" Thalia said. If didnt know she was lying I would have believed her. "What?!" Percy yelled. The look on his face was priceless. Thalia gave me the signal. Witch ment to come out.

"Got you!" Me and Thalia yelled. Percy looked like he was about to murder us. So I did the safe thing. I stopped taping and ran for my life Thalia not to far behind me.

**There you go! I want to thank my beta reader "Lindsy7618AwsomeAsPercabeth and my reviewers!**

**AC-**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'll be updating Thalia and Nico's guide to annoying Percy soon. I'm just waiting for my beta. So here is the story.**

_ Percy_

_I'm so mad. I'm going to kill Thalia and Nico. Was the only thing running through my mind. I found my dear cousins. Longing on chairs, drinking smoothes. "Hello Percy! How was your day?" Thalia asked, with a n identical grin as Nico. _

_ "Well, my to dim witted cousins, told me my girl friend hates me." I said. I gave them my I'll kill you glare. They paled. "Yeah, well you see about that. Banksdueowl!" Nico yelled and ran off leaving Thalia. Thalia seeming to follow his lead did about the same. "Hdjslaljrkoro!" And also ran off. Stupid cousins._

**_And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try to male a regular updating scedual. I want to thank my beta LindsyAwsomeasPercabeth7618 and all my lovely reviewers. You guys are Awsome._**

**_AC-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise I never put number four in so I made one up.**

_Percy_

_ I woke up with a chickin on top of me. I ignored it and went back to sleep. Then it hit me. There is a chicken on me. I got up, whitch caused the chicken to fall off of me._

_I looked around my room. Tyson was holding an egg. "What's going on?" I asked groggily. He looked up. Tyson's big eye full of excitment._

_ "I wake up and little egg on my bed." He said excitidly. I wanted to tell him we couldnt keep it but it would brake his heart._

_ Suddenly he just stared at my head. "What?" I asked dumbly. He put down his egg and walked to me. I freaked out. He looked so serious. Something was wrong. _

_When he was only two inches from my head he plucked an egg off me. Seriously?_

_I got out of bed and stepped on something wet. Chicken poop. I thought miserably. _

_ knock. Knock._

_Tyson got up and opened It. In walked in my two amazing friends. "Well Perce looks like you have a chicken coop." Thalia said, looking around. "Shut up." I said._

_ Then my eyes widened, they did this. I'll get them for this. They will regret the day they messed with me._

_ Little did I know. This was just the start of the pranks._


	5. Chapter 5

Hay! Um, I'm sorry to tell u this but all my story's can not be updated for awhile. I'm not abandoning them. It's just my computer broke, and I'm using a kindle. And if you have a kindle u know it doesn't't charge fast and it dies easily. So if I do update then I 'm using a computer.

-AC (The 4 founders of hogwarts) (Aphrodite Child)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

**Nico**

"The next prank. What shall we do?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she said , "Lets get some of the Aphrodite kids to re decorate his cabin all girly." She gestured to the cabin near by.

Nico nodded, "I'll ask Piper to do it. She is the .,

most tolerable of the Aphrodite kids."

**Percy**

Percy didn't think Thalia and Nico were up to something. He knew they were. Everytime he saw them they had that evil look in there eye. That didn't help with his unease that he felt now that the war was done.

Percy sighed, as he pushed the door to his cabin open. He was welcomed by the sight of a goddess in the middle of his room. With a start he realized it was Aphrodite.

She turned to him a radiant smile on her face. "Hello dear! Didn't i do amazing?" Percy looked around. .

The walls were painted white and pink. Four poster beds were pushed against the wall. The cabin was bigger then it used to be. The sheets that used to be a simple green. Were now dark blue. Couches lines the back of the wall, a coffee table in the sender of it all.

I took a deep breath. This wasn't that bad. It could have been a lot worse. The door swung open and in walked Thalia and Nico. "Like it seaweed brain?" Thalia asked.

"We thought you stress to much, so we decided to re -design your cabin, with the help of Aphrodite. It's sorta a prank, cause of the walls." Nico shrugged.

"I love it, well maybe not the walls but that could be fixed." I smiled.

"No problem," Thalia and Nico said. They of course started arguing over that.

"Give it a month," I muttered to Aphrodite.

"Make that two."


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy**

I walked cautiously through camp. They could be anywhere at anytime. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. In an instant i had riptide out and pointed at a neck. Annabeths neck.

She narrowed her eyes as I put riptide away sheepishly. "Sorry wise girl." I grinned ar her.

"Really Seaweed brain? Was that necessary? Thalia and Nico are no where around."

"Are you sure Annabeth?"

"Percy you act like they are going to pop out of-Ahhhhhhh" She screamed. I turned around to see Nico and Thalia.

"You." I whispered, backing up and hiding behind Annabeth. I could see the plan in their mind. I did not like it one bit.

"Hello Perseus." Nico said grinning.

I stared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Okay Perseus." Thalia answered. I groaned.

* * *

"Hey Perseus what are you doing." I jumped chocking on my pancakes.

"Mom why did you let them in?" I cried. She walked in giving me a stern look.

"They are your cousins Perseus."She smiled sofly.

"Not you to mom!"

"Whats wrong with being called Perseus?" Nico said appearing out of nowhere.

"Only monsters call me that." I mumbled.

"Did you call us monstes?"

* * *

"Perseus!" Thalia sang running to me. I dropped riptide and ran. I looked over my shoulder to see her smirk. I turned back only to run into Connor and Travis.

"Hey Perseus!" They said together.

"Why?!"

"Why what Perseus?" I turned back only to see Thalia and Nico. Both smirking at me.

I fainted, no way was I dealing with this.

* * *

And there it is! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

-AC-


	8. Chapter 8

"Percy?"

Percy turned to see his cousin wwalking torwdes him. "What's up Nico?'

"So your dad is Poseidon and my dad is Hades. Which makes us cousin," Percy nodded, "Well I was thinking how that made my dad better then yours,'

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah! Think about it. Mines control's the dead. He could kill everything out of spite. He could be like, 'Bye bitch,' and kill everyone," Nico said. He made a big show of raising the dead and smirked at Percy.

"So can mine Nico. He could kill everyone you know."

"Yeah but mine can control your after life,"

Percy shook his head. "Nico I am going to walk away. You and Thalia are just pranking me,"

* * *

"Yo Percy!"

"Thalia what?"

"Really? Is that how you greet me? Your favorite cousin?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're not my favorite, Apollo is," Percy gave her a look that said, 'Duh!'

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me,"

"Well that means my dad is better then yours!"

"Oh my gods,"

"Your favorite cousin is his son. So that makes him better obviously,"

"Thalia stop. Seriously. At least Nico tried,"

'Seaweed brains don't walk away from me!"

* * *

"Brother I believe Nico is right. I am the better of us three," Hades said.

"I must disagree obviously I am better!" Zeus said. Lightning flashed around Olympus. Everyone out side the throne room grew quiet.

"Shall we see about that? A duel?"

"A duel!"

"To think I am related to you fools," Poseidon sighed tiredly.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 beat percy at everything he's good at**

"Thalia this isn't a good idea."

"Shut up death breath."

"If we die I blame you!" Nico looked at the sea scaredly.

"What are you scared of the sea?" Thalia mocked.

"Yes yes i am. If you want to die do it your self."

"Fine then."

When Thalia tried to beat Percy at swimming she, as expected, almost drowned. She knew Percy didn't try so she automatically knew it was Poseidon.

"Cause I am better." He muttered to himself as he watched Percy hurriedly help the girl. "Zeus and Hades got nothing on me."


End file.
